


Beautiful Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Panlix - Freeform, Titanic Drawing Scene AU, Tumblr Prompt, contains some nsfw content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes shone green, all in all he was a beautiful boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr. Prompt:  
> what about the classic scene from titanic were jack draws rose naked wearing nothing but the necklace. Except instead having felix drawing peter naked. And felix gets all flustered.  
> -  
> Please, take in mind that I've never see Titanic so this will most likely be nothing like the movie's scene.

The room is ill lit and a sound of pencil on paper could be heard only if one were to listen with both their ears. A boy clad in nothing, but a feather necklace rests against the room’s leather couch facing the artist before him.

The artist rapidly glances over the boy trying to get every detail precise. But as time continued and he began to draw the lower region of the boy’s body a heat raced to his abdomen.

The boy smirked as the artist stared between his legs attempting to hide his maddening blush under locks of blonde hair.  The boy shifted lifting his hips into the air, aiming to distract him.

“Stay still, Peter.” The boy laughed raising his hips again.

“Do you ever take breaks doing things like this, Felix?”

The artist rolled his eyes, “No, because if the client wants a perfect drawing they need to hold still and _not_ move from their position.”

Pan groaned at the seriousness of his tone eyeing Felix up and down. He wasn’t a particularly ill looking boy, with his grey eyes and his long, slender figure to Peter he looked enticing like a new toy.

“Do you ever fuck your clients after you draw them?” Felix dropped his pencil eyes widening at the audacity of the boy. His heart pounded in his chest, cheeks becoming as red as a rose.

“Um, no, not- No,” he stuttered shifting uncomfortably in his chair grasping for a new pencil.

Peter grinned at his flustered movements, “Do you ever jerk off when they leave after staring at their bare bodies for hours?”

Felix clenched his eyes shut, “No.”

“Really? Because if I were you the second that door slammed in their wake, I would’ve torn my jeans off and touched myself as images of their bodies flashed fresh in my memory.”

Felix squeezed his eyes tighter trying to drown out the boy’s speech with thoughts of kittens or ice cream. But when the moment came he dared to open them, a chain of heat waves flooded his groin as his grey orbs roamed over the sight of the naked boy.

Pan could be heard chortling in the background as Felix’s ash like jewels officially took in the boy’s frame. He noticed the light brown of his hair, the slight tan of his skin, and the emerald green jewels sparking in the low light. He was _beautiful_.

 “Are you going to continue the drawing or-?” Pan grinned at the artist a pulse of warmth flooding between his legs as Felix continued to stare.

“I guess we could take a small break if you’d-” Felix didn’t finish his sentence he was cut off by Pan attaching their lips together.

“A break will be just fine with me.”


End file.
